


The Fallen

by Romantical_Cat



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantical_Cat/pseuds/Romantical_Cat
Summary: The War of the Ring is over and you have returned to Minas Morgul, drawn by the shadows of the past. What happens when you find one?
Relationships: Khamûl/Reader
Kudos: 5





	The Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I don't know if this is even possible as a premise but you know...

Your gaze followed a road that glowed with its own pale light, and was drawn inexorably upward to the forbidding walls and towers of Minas Morgul. Even from where you stood you could see the gateway; a great gaping mouth ready to devour all who passed through. A noxious, rotting scent brought to your nostrils by noiseless wind made you gag. 

But nevertheless that was where your path lay. Following the road, crossing the bridge, and finally coming to the city that filled the hearts and minds of all with terror. 

Your horse had refused to go any further into the darkness that embraced everything in this part of the world, so you set out on foot. Your legs ached but still you pushed onward. Endless dim twilight swallowed all.

-

\--

-

Empty. 

Nothing stirred in the unguarded streets, and the air was heavy and oppressive. 

"Well I've come back." you whispered, looking around at the familiar buildings. The War of the Ring was ended and evil was fading, fleeing, or being destroyed. You hung your head. Destiny had required a choice and you had made it -- choosing to leave the strange bond you had formed in the Shadow and return to the lands of hope and sunlight. But memories, good and evil, never ceased to haunt you. 

Slowly you turned to leave. Now there was nothing for you here. 

Something was sniffing, sniffing you out. Dragging itself from a shadowed corner and reaching out towards you. 

At the last moment you whirled around, stumbling backwards with a gasp. Then you were still. "Is- are you-?" 

The black robed figure didn't speak, but raised its hooded face. In that moment you knew.

"How are you here?!" But even as you spoke you fell to your knees before it, heart racing. Words failed you as you reached out with trembling hands and touched a cold invisible face. 

There was a rent in the clouds above, and though sun and moon were absent, stars shone like glittering gems. You did not see them. 

"You've been reduced to this forever…" you realized aloud and your voice was choked. "Oh Khamûl what now?" 

With a low, pained hiss he propped himself up against a stone wall. Slowly he placed a hand over yours. "Leave me." 

"No! No. I can't. I've already left you once."

Khamûl turned his head and your hand fell away from his cheek. "There is… Nothing now."

A tear ran down and dripped onto the stones; so very alive. "Please, you can't hide and suffer here forever. I'll take you somewhere. I have a little house far from the cities…" 

The bent form of a twice-ruined Man shuddered in scornful laughter. "What use is there? It's over." 

You took both of his hands in yours and there was only a moment of piercing cold. "It's over. But I still love you, and you're suffering. Perhaps it's deserved, but I think existence is punishment enough." 

The wraith sighed and lifted your hands to his hood. Unseen lips kissed your knuckles. "Always you have hope." his voice was fainter. 

"Yes. Now hush, rest and then I'll take you away from this place." You shifted closer and gingerly placed your hands on his shoulders, lowering him so his head rested on your lap. "I love you." 

"And I you. Forever." 

The walls and towers of the city glowed with lightless light and the white flowers of the Valley bowed in the breeze. Vapors rising from the river wafted upwards and were swallowed by darkness. But there was something different now, more than just the physical absence of evil. 

A single blade of green grass sprouted from a crack in the road before the gate of Minas Morgul, and you looked down at Khamûl and hoped.


End file.
